A Dozen Hearts, One Plan
by A Rose for me-A Rose for you
Summary: [CS]Drew goes home before heading to Johto. But he didn't expect to have to look after 12 little brotheres and sisters who love playing matchmaker and love Drew. And he didn't expect May to be the one to help. And he didn't expect his big bro to come home
1. WHAT D'YA MEAN I'M BABYSITTING!

**A Dozen Hearts, One plan**

**Me: Hi! Well… I decided to write 2 fics! And of course this one is CONTSESTSHIPPING!!!**

**Drew: You're a weird, obsessed person.**

**Me:P**

**May: I like her! She rocks!**

**Me: Thanks to Confessions-of-a-secret-love for so many ideas plus a great title!**

**Confessions: It's what I'm here for!**

**Me: Uh-huh! Now… lets get busy!**

**Chapter 1**  
**WHAT D'YA MEAN I'M BABYSITTING?!!!**

Drew had always been a loner. He didn't like people. Pure and simple, it was true. Sure, he could handle maybe two really close friends. Like Soledad and… May. May. He hadn't seen her in a while. He hated to admit it, but he missed her. Soledad was great but May was… different. Drew sighed. There was no chance of seeing her. The contests were over and in a few months she would be in Johto and May would go off to some far off land with Ash.

"What does he have that I haven't?" Drew asked aloud.

No one answered. He was alone in the dark streets. He was alone here in La Rousse, his hometown. The chrome houses and streets shone as the moon hovered above. Only one light was on in this town. The one of the house up ahead. His home. He opened the door and entered with his hands in his pockets.

"DREW!!!" yelled what sounded like 1,000,000 voices.

"Hi guys," He greeted back.

This was his family. His brothers and sisters. They were:

Laurie-10

Laurietta-10

Bob-8

Zara-8

Emily-8

Lionel-7

Fredrick-6

Casey-5

Harry-5

Dougie-4

Kyla-1

Brooke-1

"We're so glad you're here!" Laurie said.

"Why? Where's Mom?" Drew asked worried.

"That's why! Mom's gone to Sinnoh, we're all hungry and everyone is fighting!" Laurietta explained.

"And Mark?" Drew asked darkly.

"Oh, you know. Touring the world, acting like he's the best, judging singing contests etc," Laurie said, rolling her emerald eyes.

Mark was the eldest. He was 18. Drew was only was only 15. Drew was arrogant but Mark's ego needed its own room.

"So… what am I supposed to do?" Drew asked.

"Baby-sit, duh!"

"WHAT D'YA MEAN I'VE GOT TO BABTSIT?!!!" Drew yelled.

Hw took a few deep breaths and continued.

"OK. It's now 11. I'll feed the little twins and you two try and get everyone together."

Laurie and Laurietta ran up the stairs to the playroom the others had migrated to. Drew made a beeline for the kitchen. The twins were already in their highchairs.

"Hi guys. I haven't seen you since you were 3 months old! Do you remember me?" Drew asked.

Kyla and Brooke gurgled happily.

"That's good. Now… what do babies eat?"

After he fed the babies (there were instructions on the fridge), Drew carried them to the ground floor living room where everyone was waiting.

"OK. When is Mom getting home?" Drew asked.

"A few months," Bob answered.

"MONTHS?!! OK. Bedtime," Drew said.

Everyone whined.

"I'll use Sleep Powder on you! And if you go to bed now, I'll let you play with my Pokemon tomorrow," Drew promised.

Everyone rushed up the stairs, Laurie and Laurietta carrying Kyla and Brooke. Drew collapsed on the red sofa.

"I come home for a few months to see my family and relax. I end up babysitting," Drew sighed.

He pulled his Pokenav from his pocket. He wanted to call his Mom. But it was late. He might be waking her up. But then again she did cause all this… He scrolled down his contact list, looking for 'Mom'.

"Lee, Leo,' he muttered, 'Liam, Ma… May."

"Ooh! Who's May? Do you _love_ her?" Laurie giggled.

"No-one."

"You _love_ her though!"

"No I don't. Come on. It's bedtime. I'm calling Mom in the morning and we'll get this whole mess sorted. I'll race you!"

They ran up three of the flights of stairs to the bedroom floor. Laurie said goodnight and went in her own room. Drew wandered down the long dark hallway. It seemed like years ago he had last walked down this corridor. It was only 9 months but he didn't realize how much he missed the familiarity. He collapsed on his bed. It had a cover on all ready for him. He doubted that it was his mother that put it down. Probably Laurie or Laurietta. He undressed and put on a pair of pajamas. Just as he began to drift off his Pokenav started to ring.

'Uhhh… I'll leave it. If it's important, they'll leave a message.'

He drifted asleep.

Drew woke with a start. He had the sudden panicked feeling that something was wrong. He jolted up and went to look in all the rooms. Everyone was safe. It was 6:30 am. He went to check if last nights mystery caller left a message.

"You have 1 new message Drew," said the personalized computer voice on his Pokenav.

The click signaled the message being played. The soft melodic voice of the caller awakened a sudden sense of yearning.

"Hi Drew! It's May! Umm... I guess you haven't got your Pokenav with you. Oops! I forgot! You're ahead of Petalburg. Well… gosh I have no idea how to say this. Umm… I'm coming to visit. I thought… I mean… I hoped… we could… maybe… head to Johto… together. Oh! Unless you're already there! But I'm coming to La Rousse. I should be there by tomorrow. So… yeah. Bye. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe."

'_Wow. May's coming to visit. Wait… MAY'S COMING TO VISIT!!! I'd better wake everyone up._'

Drew went around the rooms once more. He woke everyone up and told them to get up, get dressed nicely and come downstairs. Zara and Emily offered to dress the babies. Drew went down to the kitchen to make breakfast, Pancakes and Syrup. Everyone was downstairs for 7am.

"Why are we dressed nice?" Dougie asked.

"Well… a _very_ special friend of mine is coming to visit and I would appreciate it if you guys were on your _best_ behavior," Drew explained.

"Who's your friend?" Casey asked.

"May."

"Ooh! The no one girl you're in _love_ with!" Laurie exclaimed.

Everyone got really excited.

"Whatever. Look… just don't tell any embarrassing stories or anything. Please?" Drew pleaded.

Everyone agreed.

"Good. Now eat up! I'm going to go clean."

**Me: Well?**

**Drew: Interesting. I guess.**

**May: I wasn't here!**

**Me: You will… if people like the story.**

**Confessions: So please ****Review!!!**


	2. This is our best behavior

A Dozen Hearts, One Plan

**Me: Hi! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Confessions: If you didn't then you should!**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**May: Do I come in the story now?**

**Me: Yes.**

**May: Yay!**

**Me: Ummm… I would like to point out that May and Drew are 15 even though they should be 13/14. And… the movie set in La Rousse never happened. Sorry but I haven't seen it yet. But I've heard it's a high tech place!**

**Drew: So… Basically you're useless.**

**Me: Basically you're getting less lines now. And it's time for…**

**All the girls: CHAPTER 2**

**Drew: Whatever. **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not you doesn't own Pokemon.**_** If she did, I'd have more brothers and sisters than Brock.**

**Me: And that's a lot!**

**Chapter 2**  
**This **_**is**_** our best behavior**

May sat by the window on the train. She loved to watch the countryside roll by. She saw a Butterfree hovering in a field above some roses. Roses. They always reminded her of him. Whether it was the flower, the smell or sometimes even the word, her thoughts would wander back to Drew. Maybe going to see him was a bad idea. She turned around to face the empty seat in front of her. She remembered the phone call last night.

**FLASHBACK**

May stood at the train station with her hands in h

er pockets. She looked at the clock. 5:30. She pulled out her Pokenav. She hesitated slightly. She pressed speed dial number 1.

"Hey it's Drew. Well, you obviously missed me so leave a message after the beep," said Drew's strong comforting voice.

Wait took a deep breath and waited for the beep. BEEP!

"Hi Drew! It's May! Umm... I guess you haven't got your Pokenav with you. Oops! I forgot! You're ahead of Petalburg. Well… gosh I have no idea how to say this. Umm… I'm coming to visit. I thought… I mean… I hoped… we could… maybe… head to Johto… together. Oh! Unless you're already there! But I'm coming to La Rousse. I should be there by tomorrow. So… yeah. Bye. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe."

May closed the Pokenav.

'_There. That wasn't so bad. Or was it? Life was a whole lot easier when I hated him and I only saw him at contests._'

**END FLASHBACK**

May sighed. When would they be there? As if a minder reader, the driver came on the intercom.

"We are almost in La Rousse. We will be arriving in due course."

Due course? How long was that? She looked at the ocean. It was so inviting. She wished she could just jump out of the train into the cool water. It was too hot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Welcome to La Rousse."

May grabbed her bag and hastily made her way to the exit. Once she was off she was hit by a sudden sense of dread.

'_Well… I know I should find Drew first but… where does he live?_'

She was about to call him when…

"May!"

May span around and saw Drew and what looked like… kids? An entire army of them.

"Hi Drew!" May said, dropping her bags and waving.

"Hey May. These are my brothers and sisters.

"Hiya May!" they chorused.

"Hi!"

"Wow! Drew, you said she was beautiful but you look nothing like I thought!" Lionel said.

"Beautiful? Big brother Drew really said that?" May asked, blushing.

"Uh-huh! Are you really as strong as he says?" Bob asked.

"Umm… How strong did he say?"

'_I can't believe this is happening,_' Drew thought, resisting the urge to run back home.

"Laurie, can you look after the baby twins? I'll get May's bags," Drew said, hanging his head slightly.

He walked past May confidently even though he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"I'm just going to the toilet," May said.

When May was out of earshot, Drew turned on his siblings.

"What happened to being on your best behavior?" Drew asked.

"This _is_ our best behavior," Zara said.

"Well you've already embarrassed me so go ahead and say what you want!" Drew said sarcastically.

May returned and the older twins had a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"May… Drew really likes you. Do you like him?" they asked simultaneously.

"OK. Let's go," Drew said hastily, grabbing the baby twins and going.

Drew had to slow down. As much as he wanted to go home, he didn't want his secrets revealed. Soledad had already done that at the Grand festival.

"May, where are you staying?" Casey asked, holding May's hand.

"The Pokecentre," May replied.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Harry asked.

"If it's OK with Drew," May said.

"Whatever. We have plenty of rooms," Drew replied simply.

May looked at the houses. They were reflecting the clear blue sky.

"Won't your Mom mind?" May asked.

"No. She's in Sinnoh," Laurie replied.

"Oh. So your Dad is looking after you?" May asked.

Everyone stopped in his or her tracks.

"He's… not with us anymore," Drew muttered.

They all continued to walk on. May hung her head slightly. Of all the things May could have said, that was probably the worst.

**Drew's POV (When they are near the house)**

I can't believe that was May at the station. There she was standing like an angel. Her elegance took my breath away; I didn't recognize her as the brunette I'd known before. She was beautiful. Her complexion glowed in the sunlight as her glossy brown hair swung over her shoulder in a wavy fashion. And her eyes...her beautiful sapphire eyes, they gleamed miraculously in the light, they reflected every emotion inside of her. Every thought, everything. Her sapphire eyes looked so blue, it was as if the sky had fallen into them and locked itself within. The beautiful colors of blue, cobalt and cerulean blended gently together creating an incredible bright blue. And she is wearing a dress. That's new. And she really pulls it off. It's red but the top half is like a top and it has like a stripy bit underneath, and the bottom is like a red ragged sort of skirt made of some material...She looked so different, she's...grown a lot too. Her figure is much more curvy and she looks very slim. Stop! It's May. Your rival. Your friend. Friends don't think that about friends. But… In general she had matured- but there was still that childish that twinkled in her eyes. This brought a grin to my face.

"Why are you smiling Drew?" Laurie asks me.

"No reason."

"Liar. It because May is here, isn't it?"

"No," I lie.

OK. In all honesty I am glad she's here. She just could have picked better timing.

**Normal POV**

"Wow! Look at that house! It's huge! Who lives there?" May asked.

"Us," Drew smirked.

"Wow! You guys much be rich!"

"Yeah well… with Mom being the creator of Pokeblock machines and Mark being a judge… We're pretty well off."

"Mark?" May asked.

"Our Big Big Brother. He's a jerk," Casey said.

"Sounds… familiar," May said, grinning.

"But Drew's the best! And you're going to be our new sister!" Bob said happily.

"S-s-sister?" May stuttered, blushing.

"Yeah! 'Cos Drew really, really, really likes you a _whole_ lot! He said so! And we have to be on our _very bestest_ behavior 'cos he doesn't want to get embarrassed," Dougie revealed proudly.

"Wow. Ummm… are we going in?" May asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Drew said.

He turned the key and entered.

"OK guys. You can go do… whatever you guys do," Drew said.

The children scattered, leaving May and Drew alone.

"So… if your parents aren't here… who's looking after you?" May asked, worriedly.

"Me. Trust me, I didn't know either."

"Huh. Well, I guess I came at a good time. You need all the help you can get family man," May said.

"May… about what they were saying before…" Drew trailed off.

"Hey, I have a little brother too, Drew. Who, by the way, isn't very happy about me coming here. They can take anything you say, manipulate it and exaggerate."

"Ooh! May's got a big, or should I say _vast_, vocabulary now. What did you do? _Engulf _a dictionary?" Drew taunted.

"OK funny guy. Prepare to die. And this time, there isn't Ash to hold me back."

May thought she saw a dark look go over his face. But that quickly past.

"Catch me if you can, May."

Laurie and Laurietta sat on the stairs.

"Wow," Laurietta gasped.

"Yeah. Drew really _is_ in love! We've got to tell the others!" Laurie said.

"Do you think they'll get together this summer?" Laurietta asked her big sister.

"If we can do anything about it then yeah."

They giggled and ran up the stairs to gather their siblings, leaving May and Drew in there own world.

**Me: Ta-da!**

**May: I was there!**

**Drew: That was a… good description. Not really true, but still good.**

**Me: It doesn't stop you staring at her body.**

**Confessions: Busted.**

**Me: Everyone thank Confessions for the May's great clothes and description.**

**Confessions: No problem!**

**Drew: You've kinda changed your writing style.**

**Me: I know. I'm experimenting with different styles.**

**Confessions: You should have left it!**

**Me: _Now_ you tell me! OK. You know the deal. Review pretty please!**

**Drew: My sisters sound… evil. Are they plotting?**

**Me: Maybe. You'll find out soon enough. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Drew's a prince?

**A Dozen Hearts, One Plan**

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Confessions: You're in a good mood.**

**Drew: Yeah… who are you and what have you done with the author?**

**May: What happened?**

**Me: I have a plan for the next few chapters!**

**May: But?**

**Me: What do you mean but?**

**Drew: There's always a downside.**

**Me: Well…**

**Confessions: Here we go.**

**Me: I haven't properly planned this chapter.**

**Drew: Of course you haven't. **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon.**_** If she did they wouldn't be planned out.**

**Me: Hmph! Chapter 3 is here!**

**Chapter 3**  
**_Drew's_ a Prince?**

Laurie and Laurietta gathered everyone in a playroom.

"OK guys. Do we all like May?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah!" they all answered (the baby twins gurgled).

"And Drew really likes her! And I think she like him. But they are both really stubborn. So they need help. Are you guys in?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Great! Now… any ideas?"

Meanwhile downstairs May was getting the Grand Tour.

"This is the downstairs Kitchen. Through there is the living room and to your right is the study. You probably won't be spending much time in there," Drew smirked.

"Drew… You have a lot of brothers and sisters," May said.

"Thank you Miss Obvious," Drew smirked.

"I mean don't know everyone. I know you and the babies."

"You'll get to know everyone. It'll take a bit of time but you'll get there," Drew reassured.

'_I want to get to you Drew,_' May thought, staring wistfully.

"So where am I stopping?" May asked.

"Follow me," Drew said, leading her up the stairs.

"OK! Great plans! This might work out! Drew needs a girlfriend," Laurie said.

They heard someone coming up the stairs.

"OK! Places everyone!" Laurie whispered.

They waited for the sounds of footsteps to increase.

"May! Drew! Could you come here please?" Laurie called.

May and Drew came into the playroom. Everyone looked at them with a smile.

"Could you play a game with us?" Casey asked sweetly.

"Sure! I love games!" May said happily, sitting down next to Casey.

"Do I have to?" Drew asked.

"Uh-huh," Laurie said.

"Fine. What are we playing?" Drew asked sitting next to May.

"We're playing… Hide and Seek! La Rousse style!" Dougie announced happily.

"La Rousse style?" May asked.

"Basically it's 2 people against everyone else. 2 people hide and everyone else has to find them," Drew explained.

"Uh-huh! And we want you two be on!" Zara said, pointing at Drew and May.

"And if you quit you have to play another game whenever we want. And you can't say no!" Harry said.

"This doesn't sound like a go-" Drew started.

"Sounds like fun!" May said.

"You're going to get lost," Drew pointed out.

"Then I'll just hide with you. Have some fun Drew," May giggled.

"Fine. You guys count to 50 and we'll hide."

"OK! 1. 2. 3," they started to count.

"C'mon," Drew said, grabbing May's wrist and pulling her.

They closed the door. When they did everyone stopped counting and giggled.

"All right. Operation: Hide and Seek is a-go!" Laurie said.

Drew led May up to the 5th floor. He opened a door and entered followed by May. They were in a closet.

"Wow. This is a big closet," May observed.

"Shhh! They're coming," Drew whispered.

"He's definitely in the closet," Laurie said.

"Obviously. He always makes it easy for the little ones," Laurietta said.

"Well… we'd better start the plan."

"How can you be sure they're coming?" May asked.

"I listen instead of talk. You should try it. I heard them coming up the stairs," Drew said.

The footsteps got louder. They stopped outside the door.

"You don't think he's in the closet?" Laurie asked.

"Nah. He wouldn't be that stupid," Laurietta said.

"But people do crazy things when they're in love."

"Yeah. But Drew does crazy things all the time."

"Yeah! Like the time that big guy at the park was bullying us," Laurie said.

"And Drew actually started on him!"

"Even though that guy was like… 2 foot bigger and 3 years older."

"And he led him to the river and then Drew jumped in even though he couldn't swim!"

"But at least he saved us," Laurie said.

'_What are they doing? They're supposed to be finding us, not reminiscing!_' Drew thought.

"Well he really likes May! You can so tell!" Laurietta exclaimed.

'_They wouldn't!_' Drew thought.

"He's doing everything he said he would!" Laurie said.

'_They did,_' Drew thought.

He cast a glance over at May, who was glancing at him. They caught each other's eye and looked down.

"It's like the story he used to tell!" Laurietta said.

"OK. Game over. I'm going to make dinner," Drew said bursting out of the cupboard and heading downstairs.

"Drew!" May called.

"I think we upset him," Laurie said, looking down.

"It's OK. He'll get over it. So… what's this story then?" May asked.

"Well…"

**>> >Flashback **

"Drew? Can you tell us the bedtime story?" asked a 3-year-old Laurie.

"Sure. Get in to bed," Said the 8-year-old Drew.

Laurie and Laurietta clambered into there beds and waited with anticipation.

"OK. Once upon a time in the far off land of Hoenn there was a prince," Drew started.

"Is the prince you?" Laurietta asked. Hugging her pink bear.

"Yeah. OK. So anyway, he was the Prince of the Coordinators. He was traveling through Hoenn with his trusted Pokemon, Roselia."  
"Is it your Roselia?" Laurie asked.

"Well, if I'm the prince then it must be my Roselia. So at one contest he met a young Coordinator."

"What was her name?" Laurietta asked.

"You always ask that. Her name can be anything you want. So Prince Drew was talking to the Coordinator. She did know who he was. She just knew he was a royal jerk."

"You sound like Mark," Laurie joked.

"Please. I'm much better looking and talented. So they argued and argued. And in the end, he gave a rose."

>> > 

"Wait. _Drew's_ a prince?" May asked.

"Don't laugh. He really is a knight in shining Armour," Laurie said.

"I'm not laughing. Drew can be a hero," May admitted.

Laurie and Laurietta grinned.

>> > 

"What happens next?" Laurie asked.

"Well… they battle and Drew wins. But even as he continues his travels he can't stop thinking about the Coordinator. So every time they meet they argue and she always leaves with a rose. The end," Drew finished.

"Will you do that?" Laurietta asked.

"Maybe. If I find a girl like that Princess. Goodnight," Drew said.

**>> >End Flashback **

"Wow. That's a… very real story," May said.

"Yeah. And Drew called us when he did it. He said that he had met someone just like the princess. And we know he likes you. Because the princess was always someone he would love. Someone who was nothing like the fan girls around here. And that's you, May," Laurie explained.

"Well… me and Drew are just friends. Besides… he has Soledad," May said sadly hading down stairs.

"Wait. She thinks Drew and Soledad are dating?" Laurietta asked.

"I think so. I guess we need another plan," Laurie said

**Me: This chapter might not make sense.**

**Drew: You think.**

**Me: But the next ones will.**

**May: I liked this chapter. You sounded so sweet Drew!**

**Confessions: Awww! Drew is blushing!**

**Drew: I am not!**

**Me: You are!**

**May: Awww!**

**Me: May likes you Drew. A **_**whole**_** lot.**

**May: You're mean.**

**Me: Well you seem to like mean people. Please review. Because I have lots of ideas for the chapters!**

**Confessions: YAY!! ****REVIEW!!!**


	4. Jealousy

**A Dozen Hearts, One Plan**

**Me: Hi!**

**Drew: Is this a chapter you've planned?**

**Me: Uh-huh! By the way everyone welcome Shygirldee AKA Anna!**

**Anna: Hi!**

**Confessions: Welcome!**

**May: Yay! More girls!**

**Drew: Great…**

**Me: Anyway… people say they want to meet Mark.**

**Drew: No you don't. He's a spoiled, obnoxious, sarcastic jerk!**

**May: Well they seem to like you.**

**Drew: Yeah. But I'm hot and I pull it off (flips hair).**

**Anna: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon.**_

**Confessions: Or Anna and me.**

**Me: Thanks for that!**

**May: You are not hot!**

**Drew: Don't be jealous.**

**Me: Will you two give it a rest? May, you think he's hot and Drew you thinks she's hot. Now will you SHUT UP?!!**

**May: …**

**Drew: …**

**Me: Good. Now… on with the fic!**

**Chapter 4**  
**Jealousy**

May entered the kitchen to find Drew with his head in the freezer.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"Doing the Cha-Cha. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm finding something for us to eat," came Drew's muffled reply.

"Gosh. I'm sorry Prince _not-so_ Charming," May huffed.

Drew slammed the freezer shut.

"They told you the story, didn't they?" Drew sighed.

"Uh-huh. And I've got to say… I'm seeing a whole new side to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you got a whole lot nicer to me. And then I found out that you cried at your first contest. And now… the family guy."

"Well the family isn't going to eat until I go to the store. And I can't leave you by yourself with them. So I guess we'll have o go," Drew decided.

"Or you could trust me Drew. I can look after them. Besides… if you come back and the place is in chaos you can be my knight in shining Armour," May said.

"May… you obviously don't read fairytales. The brave handsome knight only saves the _damsel_ in distress," Drew pointed out.

"Right. And the knight who rescues me is supposed to brave and handsome. SO I need Ash in other words," May joked.

"I'm going. Bye," Drew said, rushing out the front door.

He slammed it shut. May stood in the kitchen wondering.

'_OK. It's not my imagination. He gets like this when I mention Ash. Is he… jealous?_'

Drew wandered through the streets of La Rousse once more.

'Ash. I thought you were OK. At the Grand Festival… it almost seemed like we were friends and you wanted me to date May. So much for that theory,' Drew thought bitterly.

Back at the house May was sitting in the downstairs living room. She was sitting on the sofa softly singing to her.

_Uh-oh  
__There you go again  
__Talkin' cinematic  
__Yeah, you  
__You're charming  
__Got everybody star struck  
__I know...  
__How you always seem to go  
__For the obvious  
__Instead of me  
__But get a ticket and you'll see  
__If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with  
__In the end  
__We'd be laughin'  
__Watchin' the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song  
__Yeah-ah  
__Yeah, yeah  
__When you call me  
__I can hear it in your voice  
__Oh, sure  
__Wanna see me  
__And tell me all about her  
__La, la  
__I'll be actin' through my tears  
__Guess you'll never know  
__That I should win  
__An Oscar for this scene I'm in  
__If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with  
__In the end  
__We'd be laughin'  
__Watchin' the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song  
__Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
__Some kind of hero in disguise  
__When we're together  
__It's for real  
__No playin'  
__Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
__Like somethin' more than in my mind  
__I see it  
__Could be amazing  
__If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with  
__In the end  
__We'd be laughin'  
__Watchin' the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song  
__If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with  
__In the end  
__We'd be laughin'  
__Watchin' the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

"Wow! You can sing well! Drew didn't say that you could sing!" Laurie said.

"Probably because he doesn't know."

"Oh! Was that song dedicated to Drew?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows," May said, playing Laurie's game.

"Oh! Well… May, since when has Drew been dating Soledad?" Laurie asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Oh! Here he is now. You can ask him yourself. But be careful! He's in a bad mood," May warned, heading upstairs.

The door flew open.

"I'm back! Hey May. Where are you going?" drew asked.

May ignored him and continued.

"OK. What's wrong with May, Laurie?" Drew asked his little sister.

"She said you were in a bad mood and I think she's jealous. Drew, won't your girlfriend mind May being here?"

"Girlfriend? Who?"  
"Soledad."

"Who thinks I'm dating Soledad?"

"May."

Drew stared up the stairs. Was May… Jealous?

**Me: Well?**

**Anna: Well I don't hate it.**

**Drew: I do! I don't get jealous!**

**May: Really?**

**Drew: Really.**

**Me: So you won't mind if I suddenly changed the plot to Advanceshipping?**

**Drew: …I would mind a little bit.**

**Me: Aww!**

**Confessions: Drew loves May!**

**Drew: Leave me alone!**

**May: Umm… I don't know how to react to any of that. Anyway… Please review! We would all appreciate it! BYE!**


	5. Mark my Words The Singing Chapters

**A Dozen Hearts, One Plan**

**Me: Why? WHY DO YOU PEOPLE WANT TO MEET MARK?!!**

**Anna: What's wrong?**

**Me: Well… I had a plan and I am now being pressured by the reviewers to change it!**

**Confessions: (To reviewers) you should all be ashamed of yourselves!**

**Drew: Umm… do you… have to bring Mark in?**

**Me: Apparently… yes. Why?**

**Drew: It's just that…**

**May: What's in your bag Rose?**

**Me: I hate being called that! That's not my name! And anyway… just my pencil case, lunch and notebook. Why?**

**May: Drew was reading something from your bag.**

**Drew: Snitch.**

**Confessions: Drew! No one is supposed to read that! It has her ideas in! Oh and BTW: **_**She does not own Pokemon**_

**Me: No. Now while **_**they**_** sort out Drew, **_**you**_** can read… chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**  
**Mark my words-The singing chapter**

May came downstairs 10 minutes later.

"Hey… Drew?" May said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Soledad lately."

"Why would I? It's not like we're _dating_," Drew said, emphasizing dating.

"OK… so what's for dinner?" May asked.

"Fajitas! But it's too early for dinner. We'd better see how the kids are doing."

"They're doing fine. They're on the Karaoke," May said.

"Still…"

"OK. We'll go check."

"Will the plan work?" Zara asked.

"Hopefully. And if not… then they'll know more about each other," Laurie said.

They heard thudding coming up the stairs. The door swung open.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Drew asked.

"We decided to see if Marks job is really as tiresome as he says. So we're playing…Superstar Search!" Casey said proudly.

"Yup! And I'm first!" Harry said.

He grabbed the microphone and pressed play. Why don't you kiss her by Jesse McCartney blasted through the amplifiers.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

"Yay! Harry, you rocked!" May exclaimed.

"Do you want a go?" Laurie asked.

"Umm… yeah. OK."

May walked over to the front of the playroom and picked a song. Her voice was high but loud. Like an angels, Drew thought.

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
so why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...

These things I'll never say

"Not bad May… for a frog," Drew said.

"Thanks for the non-compliment! Drew… could you sing please?" May asked batting his eyes.

"Ummm… maybe some other time," Drew said.

"Come on Drew… is the world's cockiest coordinator… afraid?" May asked.

"Give me the mike," Drew demanded.

He chose the track, put his lips to the mike and began to sing in his deep voice.

_Let me be your hero _

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?  
And would you save my soul tonight? _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away _

_I can be your hero _

"You really can't sing. I've heard lawn mowers that have sounded better Drew-l," said an arrogant, cocky voice from the doorway.

May turned to see the man standing in the doorway. He had ebony hair with emerald green eyes. He looked like all the other people in the room except for her and Drew.

"Hello Mark," Drew sighed quietly.

**Me: Ta-da! Mark is here!**

**Confessions: But this chapter is way ahead of schedule! I know! But I've been getting PMs too! So… there we go.**

**Drew: I'm still not happy.**

**Me: If you're not happy now, you'll be depressed soon.**

**Drew: Oh, no! Don't tell me! He's…**

**Me: Staying!**

**May: Wow! Anyway… please read and ****review!**


	6. Flashbacks of Pain

**Me: Well… I'm depressed.**

**Confessions: Why?**

**Me: Because…**

**Anna: why?**

**Me: Well…**

**Rikulover: Spit it out!**

**Me: OK! You guys… have completely made me reschedule everything! Plus I called Mark, Robert in Chappie 2! HIS NAME IS MARK!!!**

**May: Oh! You poor thing!**

**Drew: Girls! A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon. If she did… well… let's not go there.**

**Me: (Sniff) OK. Chapter… umm… 6!**

**

* * *

**  
**Flashbacks of Pain**

"Now, now Drew! If I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't happy to see me," said Mark, entering the playroom.

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong in assuming that. Why are you here?" Drew asked, coldly.

"Am I not allowed to come see my family? Am I not allowed at home?"

"No. I'm not letting you hurt them again. Besides… Mom isn't here," Drew said.

"So? It's my home. Now… aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Mark asked.

"I'm not so little," May glared.

"Of course not. Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Marcus Kingly, judge extraordinaire," Mark said, bowing.

"Well my name is May Maple, umm… babysitter supreme," May said, rolling her eyes and doing a mock curtsey.

"Charmed. I don't suppose you're any relative of Norman Maple, Gymleader of Petalburg?" Mark asked.

"I suppose I am. I'm his daughter. And what was that about you hurting them again?" May asked.

"Just a little sibling rivalry," Mark smirked.

And with that, Drew pushed his way out the room.

'Sibling rivalry? Don't make me laugh. Every fear and bad memory I have has you in common.'

**

* * *

**

A 3-year-old Drew sat on the swings, swinging happily and singing to music only he could hear.

"Mark? Can you push me please?" Drew asked.

Mark shuffled over to the swings with his hands in my pocket.

"OK."  
Mark pushed his little brother. He pushed him a little higher. Then a little more. Then even more.

"That's enough Mark. I'm way too high! I'm scared!" Drew said, eyes going wide with fear.

"Don't be a wimp!" Mark scolded.

Mark pushed with all his strength, sending his younger brother flying off the swing. Drew began to cry as blood poured down from his nose.

"Mommy!" Drew wailed.

"Of course. You're yelling for Mommy. Oh, Mommy! Help me! Markie's being meany and he gave me a boo-boo," Mark said, oozing sarcasm.

"Stop it!" Drew cried.

"No. You think you're _so good_, with your Pokemon. You think you can take the attention away from _me_. Well you _can't_! Because I'm going to make _sure_ that _never_ happens. And do you think Mom, strike that, _anyone_ will love you when you're a wimp? No one likes wimps, Drew. _No one_."

**>> >END FLASHBACK **

* * *

Drew entered the kitchen and got out the ingredients for the fajitas.

"Drew?" May asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah? I see you've met my brother," Drew said, cutting up the chicken.

"Yeah. He sure is full of himself. Drew… what did he do?" May asked.

"Something bad. Something real bad," Drew replied.

His eyes swelled with tears. His vision was blurred and he completely missed the chicken. He hit his hand.

"Drew!" May exclaimed.

"I'm fine! I've had worse," Drew calmed her.

**

* * *

**

Drew, aged 5, entered the kitchen, his arm dripping with blood.

"What happened?" his father asked, examining the huge bite marks on his arm.

"It was a monster Daddy! It was big and had glowing red eyes!!" Drew exclaimed.

"There are no such things as monsters son. Now… go get that cut sorted out," his Dad said.

Drew let out a sob and left the kitchen. Mark greeted him.

"Hey bro. I told you didn't I? No one likes wimps. Look how Dad just treated you. And anyway… it's your fault. You weren't strong enough to defend against my Mightyenya," Mark said, his emerald eyes flashing.

"Y-your Mightyenya!" Drew exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. Look at you. You can't even repel a simple Bite attack. You're pathetic Drew-l," Mark smirked before entering the kitchen.

**>> >END FLASHBACK **

* * *

Drew stared at hid hand. It felt like as the scarlet blood flowed in to the kitchen sink, his nightmares left him too.

"I don't care if you've had worse. Drew… you'll get an infection. Let me clean it, Drew," May soothed.

She picked up a tea towel and wet it. She rang it out and gently cleaned up his cut.

"Thank you," Drew said.

May continued wiping the blood away from the cut. While she was doing this, she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Drew. He had said no sarcastic comments. He had not been arrogant. He had not been… Drew.

"Drew… are you OK?" May asked.

"I'm fine. I just hate having my brother here. He's not exactly a loving brother figure."  
"Well… why don't you send him home?" May asked.

"I can't this really is his house. He owns this house. He paid for it."

"Fine. He can stay. But if he hurts any of you, I'll make him wish he was back with his stupid show," May said.

"Does that include me?" Drew asked, cockily.

"Especially you."

May grabbed a bandage from the First Aid Kit and slowly wrapped it around his cut.

"You know Drew… you have really soft hands."

May blushed. Why on earth had she said that?

"And you'd make a good Mom. Everyone loves you," Drew said.

"Does that include you?" May asked coyly.

"Do you want it to include me?" Drew asked, throwing it back at her.

May paused for a moment.

"We'd better go check on the others," May decide.

She walked up the stairs. Drew just stared at her. What did it all mean? Did she like him? Or not?

* * *

May returned to the Playroom to find Robert and his Pokemon.

"Take it away! Take it away!" Dougie sobbed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!" May screeched at Mark.

"I'm showing my brothers and sisters my Pokemon," he replied simply.

"Dougie is 4!! And he terrified at your… Pokemon," She said, pointing to the dark blue Pokemon with black dead eyes that was floating in mid air.

"My Hallsey is a tame Pokemon. If he's scared he should have said so."  
"HE DID!!! WHEN SOME SAYS TAKE IT AWAY IT MEANS THEY DON'T LIKE SOMETHING!!!" May yelled.

She heard Drew trudging his way up the stairs. An evil smile came over Mark's face.

"Relax, May. It was just a misunderstanding. Here," he said handing her a white rose.

Just then Drew entered the room. He saw May with the rose and a dark look came over his face.

"I see you've got everything sorted. I'm just gonna… go," Drew said, turning back around.

"Drew? Drew…" May said softly.

She turned to Mark.

"Do you think you can buy me with a rose? I'm not that easy. Now I suggest you go before I show you my Pokemon," May warned.

Mark left without saying a word. The children gathered around May.

"Thanks May. We were all scared. He's always doing that to us," Laurie explained.

"Specially Drew. He's always reminding Drew how pathetic and stuff he is and he always scares him," Casey revealed.

"Casey! Shhh!" Zara hushed.

"Yeah. Those are Drew's secrets. We don't tell each others secrets!" Frederick exclaimed.

"It's OK. I won't tell. Besides… nothing fazes Drew. That's why I like him," May said.

The children grinned once more.

"May? I thought you liked roses," Emily observed.

"I do. I love them. But… that one just wasn't the same," May said.

And with that, May took the babies downstairs to feed them.

"Did you see that?" Laurietta asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh! May loved roses… as long as they're from Drew!" Laurie exclaimed.

"So… what's are next plan?" Lionel asked.

"I guess… Operation: Beach!" Laurie decided.

**

* * *

**

**Drew: I was completely OOC in some parts.**

**Anna: Well… you're reliving nightmares. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't keep up your Mr. Cool look.**

**May: Besides… I like sensitive Drew.**

**Drew: Really?**

**May: Really**

**Confessions: Awww! That is so sweet!**

**Rikulover: Bless them!!**

**Me: Awww!**

**May: (Blush)**

**Drew: (Blush)**

**Rikulover: Awww!**

**Me: Anyway… please review. Unless you don't want to see Operation: Beach…**

**Confessions: Oh! I do!**

**Drew: And I hope you all see how evil Mark is.**

**Rikulover: Yeah… I like him a lot!**

**Me: Well you always fancy the bad guys.**

**Rikulover: True.**

**Anna: Anyway… Please ****REVIEW!!!**


	7. Operation:Beach

**Me: Hee! Well… Operation: Beach starts here.**

**Drew: Oh joy!**

**Me: I HATE YOU DREW!!! YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!!! BE NICE!!**

**Drew: …**

**Rikulover: Have you had a bad day?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Confessions: Aww! What happened?**

**Me: Oh… this and that… mainly boy centric.**

**May: Oh! Poor Rose!**

**Me: (Sniff) my name is not Rose!**

**Drew: Oh Boy! Any way**_**: A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon.**_** If she did it would turn into a psychology show. **

**Me: And then he said something even worse!**

**Confessions: He didn't!**

**Drew: See! Now it's Chapter 7.**

**

* * *

**  
**Operation: Beach**

May sat down on her bed. She bit her lip. She was really worried about Drew. He had locked himself in his room. He wouldn't even look at her. What had she done? There was a knock on the door. She rose and opened the door.

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't at dinner. I had… stuff to sort out. Well… night May," Drew said, before disappearing into the room across the hall.

May silently followed him. In the room were Laurie and Laurietta. There was only one bed so she assumed it was Laurie's. Of course, the sign on the door that said 'Laurie's room' was a big help.

"Hey guys," Drew said, unaware May was listening.

"Hey Drew!" Laurietta said (May had learned the difference).

"Drew… will you tell us a bedtime story?" Laurie asked.

"Umm… OK. The usual?"

"Uh-huh! But could you use the contests and stuff you've been in? Please?" they asked simultaneously.

"Only 'cos you asked nicely. So… Once upon a time in the far off land of Hoenn there was the prince of the Coordinators called Drew. So he went to a contest," Drew began.

"Which one?" Laurietta asked.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway… he met the princess. Who I'm guessing you want to be…"

"May," the twins decided simultaneously.

"Fine. Princess May was an inexperienced coordinator. She was practicing with her Beautifly. However a disc flew out of control and headed straight to the prince."

May smiled. It like a trip down memory lane.

"But,' his voice faltered, 'the prince fell out of love with her when he found out that, not only did she have a boyfriend, but she had an annoying habit of creeping up on people and eavesdropping. Hello May," Drew said arrogantly.

"Heh… umm… night!" May said running back into her room.

She closed the door and began to laugh and blush. It was a stupid thing to think but… it almost seemed like… Drew was smiling. May had to see if he was. She opened the door again and said:

"By the way… I'm not dating Ash. Just thought I'd clear that up," May said.

Drew gave her a small smile. Not small enough however as Laurie and Laurietta saw it.

"Guys… can we go to the beach tomorrow? Puh-lease?" they asked.

"That might not be a good-" Drew started.

"Sure!" May said.

"Then again," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Night," Laurietta said.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky. It was the perfect chance to go to the beach.

"Rise and shine! The sun is up. We're all up. But you're not Drew. Get up. We want to go!" May said, jumping up and down.

Drew just groaned and turned over.

"OK… if you won't get up… we can't go to the beach. Hmm… what to do with our day…" May said in mock thought.

Drew groaned again and hid under his blankets.

"Hmm… I know! Zara has been dying to show me your baby pictures! I guess this is a good time… Hey Zara!" May called.

"I'm up!" Drew said.

May skipped out happily. She loved doing that to Drew. For once, she could annoy him.

* * *

Drew was ready for 9. The good news was they lived 5 minutes from the beach. The bad news was Mark was coming too.

"OK! Are we already?" May asked.

"Yeah!" They all said (except for Drew and Mark).

"Let's got then!" May said.

Dougie took her hand whilst Harry took the other. Laurie led the way. Mark took the chance to talk to his little brother.

"Drew. You're girlfriend is hot. How did she get that brain damage though?" Mark sneered.

"May isn't my girlfriend," Drew said.

"Really? Well that's good."

"Why?" Drew asked, looking at Mark suspiciously.

"Two reasons. One, it means she's not stupid. Two… it means the fields open for me," Mark said, walking away.

Drew looked down at the ground. Great. Mark wanted May. And as Drew learned when he was growing up, whatever Mark wanted… he got. At all costs.

* * *

The La Rousse beach is a beautiful place to go to. Especially in the middle of a scorching of summer!

"OK! I want to go in the water!" Dougie cried, heading towards the ocean.

"Not until you have sun lotion on!" May said.

She produced a bottle of lotion from nowhere, put some on her hands and put it on his back. Drew followed her lead.

"Try not to forget anyone May," Drew said.

* * *

Pretty soon all the kids had lotion on and were in their swimming costumes in the water.

"Are you going in the water Drew?" May asked.

"Not by myself. I need back up to look after all these kids," Drew said jokingly.

"Captain May Maple, reporting for duty!" May said in a fake salute.

"OK. I'm just going to get changed," Drew said.

"Me too."

* * *

In about 5 minutes (well if I'm going to be exact it was 4 minutes, 52 seconds and 67 nano seconds), they were ready. Drew was wearing a pair of swimming trunks like the ones he wore at Chrysanthemum Island. He looked over at May. Her silky hair bounced off her shoulders lightly. May was wearing a red bikini flattering her shape completely. As she looked in to the water, she examined her curves cautiously- she was never one to usually wear a bikini- especially when Drew was around. Shafts of sunlight crept through the fluffy white clouds revealing the beauteous glint in her eyes everyone and then when the sky was clear. It was generally a nice day. A great day for the beach. Shutting her eyes, her eyelashes fluttered sweetly as she inhaled the air. A light breeze blew across her face, refreshing her. Restoring her. Drew stared, dumbfounded.

"What?" May asked.

"Nothing. Uhh… race you to the water!" Drew yelled, running.

"Oh! I'm the kid!" May yelled after him.

They ran and ran to reach the water. Drew got there first.

"Once again, May has lost to me," Drew said, bowing to the invisible audience.

"You… had… a… a… head start," May panted.

"And I would have beat you anyway."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Look at them! They are so cute!" Laurie said.

"I guess. But… What if Drew does like Soledad?" Laurietta asked, worriedly.

"He doesn't. Relax."  
All the while Mark was watching from the midst of the ocean of fan girls that followed him. So… his little sisters wanted Drew and May to get together. Another reason to make sure they don't!

**Me: Dun-dun-dun!**

**May: You've cheered up!**

**Drew: And now it's my job to depress you again. You did another cliffhanger!**

**Me: Well… now it's my job to depress you and reveal some stuff. Oh Mark!**

**Mark: Hey.**

**Drew: Great**

**Confessions: Oh, boy!**

**Rikulover: This'll be fun.**

**Me: Anyway… this is my story. I like cliffhangers. And I changed for the reviewers-**

**May: You should all feel ashamed!**

**Me: But then, I got a review of **_**May And Dawn are the Best**_** and she likes them. So I got all confused. So… It's my story, so I'll wing it.**

**Mark: Give up now Drew-l. May is mine.**

**Drew: She's not yours!**

**May: I'M NOBODY'S!!!!**

**Confessions: And if she were… she'd be Drew's.**

**Rikulover: So there! But I think you're cute!**

**(Everyone falls animie style)**

**Rikulover: Ummm… oops? Anyway… please review while I resuscitate them. ****REVIEW!!**


	8. MC's Sunburn and More Plans

**Me: Heh… you're probably wondering why I haven't updated…**

**Drew: Not really…**

**May: Liar! You said you were going out of your mind wondering what was going to happen!**

**Me: I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**  
**MC's, Sunburn and More Plans**

A massive water fight had ensued when May and drew got in the water. It was Girls VS boys, a fight to the finish. May splashed Drew. Droplets of water stayed on Drew's toned body and when the sun hit off him he seemed to glisten. May stopped mid-splash and just stared.

'Oh wow! He looks so… wow!' May thought dreamily.

Drew looked back at May. What was she staring at?

"Uhhh… May? Are you OK?" Drew asked.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yeah…" May said, still staring.

Drew let her keep staring. It was sort of funny. Laurie saw this and alerted her sister.

"Look! They're having a moment!" Laurie squealed.

"Awwww!" Laurietta sighed.

However, a cannonball by Dougie ruined the moment.

"Dougie! Are you OK?" May asked.

She looked up. The cliff was really high.

"Yeah," Dougie said happily.

"Don't do that!" Drew said.

"OK," Dougie said, swimming to Harry.

May started to giggle.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Are you sure you put Sun cream on everyone?" May asked.

"Yes," Drew answered suspiciously.

"Positive?" May asked, giggling.

"Yes, May," Drew said, getting annoyed.

"Then why are you red?" She asked.

Drew looked down. May was right. He was currently a light pink.

"Awww! Pink's your color Drew!" May said, splashing him.

"1, 2, 3," He started counting.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to run. 6, 7," he continued.

"May shrieked and swam.

"10!" Drew yelled.

He swam after her.

* * *

May collapsed on the beach. She was exhausted.

"Why do you swim so fast?" May complained to Drew.

"No. You swim slow," Drew said.

Just then, Casey came up to them with a request.

"Will you play Chicken fight us?" Casey asked.

"Sure!" May said, happily.

Casey skipped away to tell the others.

"You know… one of these days, I will have a choice in the matter," Drew said.

"Lighten up!" May giggled.

She too skipped away. Drew was about to join them but a cold hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Seriously… you haven't got a chance. She doesn't like you. She practically ignored you there. I suggest… you leave her," Mark said menacingly.

He went to join his other siblings. Drew glared angrily. May liked him… right? He went over to the rest of his family.

* * *

"Are you playing too, Mark?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"But now we have an odd number… right?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind not playing," May said.

Laurie looked panicked.

"No! I'm sure Mark can get one of his sluts, I mean fan girls, to be his partner," Laurietta said.

Mark growled. Drew resisted all urges to laugh at his sister's not so accidental slip-up.

"OK! So… we need to sort out pairs," Laurie said.

The pairs were:

May and Drew VS Laurie and Dougie

Laurietta and Harry VS Casey and Bob

Frederick and Zara VS Lionel and Emily

Since Mark was the oldest, he went straight to the quarterfinals, with his partner Natalie.

* * *

The fist round commenced. But beforehand, Dougie made May promise she wouldn't go easy, because Mark wouldn't. She agreed.

"OK folks. It's time for the 1st round of our Tournament. Here with me today is guest stars, Kyla and Brooke!" Laurietta said.

Kyla and Brooke gurgled.

"What is she doing?" May whispered.

"Ever since I started coordinating, she's been watching the contests on TV. And she wants to grow up and be an MC like Lillian and Vivian," Drew explained.

"All right folks! 1st up is May and Drew VS Laurie and Dougie! Let's go rock!" Laurietta said, spinning around and doing a peace sign.

She brought her hands down, signaling the start of the 'battle'. Whilst May and Dougie wrestled (May trying to be careful not to hurt him), Drew and Laurie were having a conversation.

"Wow. She's getting better at that," Drew said.

"Yup! She was going to come with me, and cheer me on in contests, and she's going to learn from the MCs," Laurie revealed.

"Wait… was?" Drew asked.

Just then Dougie fell down, taking Laurie with him.

"And the winner is May and Drew! Let's try to keep up the intensity of these battles folks in our next fight!" Laurietta said.

She entered the water and went up to May.

"May… can you MC my fight?" Laurietta asked.

"Sure!" May said happily.

As the contestants were preparing, Drew and Laurie continued their talk.

"What did you mean by 'was'? What happened?" Drew asked.

"Well… the baby twins were born. Don't get me wrong… I love them,' she said, looking at the sleeping babies, 'but well… now we can't go," Laurie said.

"What? Why?" Drew asked.

"Drew… I'm 10, 11 in a month. I should be on my adventure, Laurietta too! But… we can't leave Mom with 2 babies. She barely looks after us. I can trust the others, they look after each other all the time… but they're 1. By the time… everyone is grown up… our time will be gone," Laurie, said sadly.

Her eyes started to swell with tears.

"Laurie… are things that bad?" Drew asked.

"You have no idea," Laurie said.

* * *

It was now the finals. May and drew VS Mark and Natalie.

"Hey, May! Let's try to win this," Drew called up to her.

"No problem," May said winking,"  
Drew blushed slightly. Mark noticed and growled.

"OK. It has been exciting tournament. But only one pair can be named King and Queen of the Water. So… will Mark and Natalie be victorious? Or will May and Drew reign royally?" Laurietta asked.

"You know we will!" May called over, laughing.

"They seem confident. So… lets go rock!" Laurietta yelled.

Some people on the beach began to cheer. The fight started. Natalie and May were fighting fiercely.

"Geez. You're boyfriend's a wuss," Natalie taunted.

"Drew's way better than Mark," May snarled back.

Drew looked up. Were they arguing? Mark glared menacingly at Drew. Just as Mark kicked Drew, May pushed Natalie down. Drew started to fall and May did too. She twisted her self around and was lying face up. Drew was on top of her.

"Drew… could you get off me?" May asked blushing.

"Oh… sure," Drew said.

"OK! And the winner is… MAY AND DREW!!" Laurietta yelled.

The crowed cheered. Mark glared angrily. Meanwhile, the others were conversing.

"Do you think it worked?" Casey asked.

"I think it did!" Zara said happily.

"Well… it didn't make things worse!" Dougie said.

"Are you kidding… it went awesomely! May practically said Drew was her boyfriend!" Laurie sighed happily.

"OK. We need a new plan… a good one!" Laurietta said.

* * *

**Me: Done! I am really sorry about the long time with out an update…**

**May: Where are the others?**

**Me: Well… they thought I wasn't continuing…**

**Drew: And… you obviously are.**

**Me: Yup! My inspiration is back! But I won't update until I have 110 reviews.**

**May: 9 more! You can do it people!!**

**Drew: I guess it's my turn then… ****REVIEW!!!**


	9. It's a girl thing

**Me: Huh… I didn't think the story was this popular!**

**Drew: It surprises me too.**

**Me: Aah! Good old sarcastic Drew**

**May: (giggles)**

**Confessions: So cute!**

**Me: Anyway… I had a question from somebody. A Chicken Water Fight is what I think it's called when 2 people are on a team and the lightest one gets on the others shoulders, and fights another couple. Fighting is basically the top 2 trying to push each other off!**

**May: Thank you for the very long explanation.**

**Confessions: (giggles)**

**Drew: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon.**_** I guess that's something to be thankful for…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**  
**It's a girl thing**

It was the day after their beach adventure and Drew was seeing red… literally.

"I still can't believe you got sunburned!" May giggled.

"I still can't believe you called me your boyfriend!" Drew shot back.

May blushed. She had hoped Drew wouldn't remember that.

"Well… she was making me angry! You're way better than Mark!" May said angrily.

"So… you were defending me? I don't get it!" Drew said defeated.

"Oh… don't worry. It's a girl thing," May said, leaving the room.

* * *

May was sorting out the washing when Drew came in.

"Drew! You shouldn't be wearing clothes!" May said.

"What?" Drew asked, not believing what he just heard.

May blushed.

"I mean… those clothes are too tight."

"What?" Drew said looking at her like she was crazy.

May blushed deeper.

"Ummm… you're supposed to wear loose cotton clothes," May said finally.

"Oh," Drew said.

May handed him a bottle of AfterSun.

"Here. Rub this in to your burn. It cools it down," May said.

"OK. How do you know this?" Drew asked.

May smiled.

"It's a girl thing," May said.

* * *

May was carrying a pile of washing up the stairs. She opened the door to Laurie's room and found both twins inside.

"Hey guys. Umm… I wasn't sure whose was whose so here's your washing. But there wasn't any bras… did I miss them?" she asked.

"No," Laurie said.

"Then… where are they?" May asked.

"We don't have any," Laurietta explained.

May looked at them.

"But you should!" May said.

"But we don't!" Laurie said.

May sighed and shook her head.

"Then I guess I'll take you to get some. Let's go!"

* * *

Drew was in the kitchen, making lunch. He was bored out of his skull. Just then May came in.

"Drew? I'm taking Laurie and Laurietta shopping," May say.

"What for?" Drew asked.

"It's a gi-" May started.

"Don't even say it. Look… I can take them," Drew said.

May smirked.

"Really?" May asked.

"Really," Drew answered.

"So… you want to take them to buy their first bras?" May asked.

Drew's face faltered.

"OK Mr. Know-it-all. You can take them. Do you know where to go?" May asked.

Drew shook his head.

"Do you know what size to get?" May challenged.

"Uhh… smaller than yours?" Drew guessed.

"And that would be…?" May asked.

"Ummm… I don't know!" Drew said getting flustered.

"There is a heck of a lot of bras smaller then 34DD, Drew. But go ahead and take them!" May said.

"OK! You take them!" Drew said defeated.

"Bye!" May said happily.

Drew sighed. Why did he want May here again?

* * *

Laurie and Laurietta were giving a tour as they walked to town.

"Over there is La Rousse Pizza Parlor! The have the best pizza EVER!" Laurietta said happily.

"And that's Bunny's Boutique! She has the most gorgeous dresses there!" Laurie sighed dreamily.

Laurietta rolled her eyes. May laughed. The more time she spent with the twins… the more she realized how different they were.

Laurie was girly and loved dresses and make up. She also wanted to be a coordinator. She loved Water Pokemon

Laurietta on the other hand was a total tomboy! She liked jeans and sports. And she wanted to be an MC. She loved Fire Pokemon.

The only thing they seemed to have in common was their love of romance and their family.

"So… what kinds of music do you guys like?" May asked.

"Pop!" Laurie said.

"Rock!" Laurietta said.

May laughed.

"You guys are totally opposite!" She laughed.

"Duh!" Laurie said.

"Yeah! I'm much smarter and prettier," Laurietta smirked.

"You are _so_ Drew's sister!" May giggled.

"And proud of it! He's the best big brother!" Laurietta said.

"Totally," Laurie agreed.

"You know… It's a sister's job to not like her brother," May pointed out.

"Well… Drew is more than a brother," Laurietta said.

"Yeah. When Dad died, he became like our Dad. And then Mom was always leaving for months so he became a Mom too," Laurie explained.

"Wait… your Mom does this a lot?" May asked worried.

"Yeah… we're lucky if we see her at Christmas," Laurie said sadly.

"And… Drew looks after you a lot?" May asked.

"Yeah… he left after Mom promised she wouldn't leave until he came back," Laurietta said.

"And when he left, she left too. So… we look after everyone," Laurie said.

May stared at the twins. She felt as she looked into their emerald eyes she could see through their façade of bravery to a soul of rejection. It was almost like… she saw Drew in their eyes.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for us!" Laurietta said.

"Huh?" May asked confused.

"Look… we don't like our Mom. If we had a choice… we'd leave today. But we stay for everyone else. So… are we going to get bras or not?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah," May said.

* * *

They returned to the house at 3. Drew was in the kitchen, feeding Kyla and Brooke.

"Yum. Mashed up goop," May laughed.

"It really wouldn't surprise me if you weren't kidding," Drew said.

"Har har," May said.

Drew cheeks began to tint pink.

"So… how was shopping?" he asked.

"Great," she said.

May stared at Drew. She was seeing him in a new light. A Mom who was never there, a Dad who was gone. And then there was him. Just a little boy, left to pick up the pieces.

"Uhh… May? You're going to have to stop staring," Drew said.

May blushed and hastily made her exit. Drew stared after her (**AN: HYPOCRITE!!!**).She didn't say anything back to him. He looked up to the ceiling. What had the girls said while they were out?

* * *

**Me: Heh. Completely random chapter but hey! I updated!**

**Confessions: YAY!**

**May: Umm…**

**Me: What?**

**Drew: Aren't you going to tell them?**

**Me: …Oh! Umm… well:**

**I'm sorry for not being on all week. I was grounded.**

**I'm on holiday from the 11****th**** of August to the 17****th**

**Confessions: I'm on holiday too!**

**May: Me too!**

**Drew: Really?**

**May: Yeah! Do you want to come?**

**Drew: No.**

**May: OK. I guess it'll just be me, Brock, Ash, Brendan, Wally, Steven and Mark on holiday with no adult supervision or anything!**

**Drew: OK, I'll come!**

**Confessions: Do you think she planned that?**

**Me: (shrugs) I don't know. But I do remember telling her all those ships… meh. Please Review! Then I can have a happy holiday!**


	10. Shopping Sprees and Distractions

**Me: Hi!!!!**

**Confessions: Hi everybody!**

**May: …Hey**

**Me: (Smirks) how was your holiday Drew?**

**Drew: … I don't want to talk about it**

**Confessions: It's lucky May did then**

**Drew: May!**

**May: …It was a traumatic experience for me too! I needed to talk about it!**

**Me: DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Drew: The authoress does not own Pokemon…**

**Me: Yeah, yeah…**

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
**Shopping Sprees and Distractions**

Laurie and Laurietta's birthday was in 2 weeks. So far… no one had bought them any presents. And the kids were in panic.

"What are we going to do?!" Harry asked.

"I don't know!!!" Emily cried.

Just then Drew walked through the door of the playroom.

"Hey guys," Drew said.

"Drew!" Casey said happily.

"What?"

"We need you to take us shopping!" Dougie said.

"OK. I'll Laurie and Laurietta and we'll go," Drew said.

"NO!" the children cried simultaneously.

"…Uhhh… what?" Drew asked.

"We're shopping for them," Zara whispered.

"Ohh! You haven't got them a birthday present yet," Drew said, knowingly.

"Yeah," Frederick said.

"OK… get ready… and I'll get rid of them," Drew promised.

* * *

Downstairs, May was in the living room, listening to the radio. Just then Drew entered the kitchen.

"How do you feel about being the distraction?" Drew asked.

"…Depends what for," May replied.

Drew whispered in to her ear. He was really close. May could feel the heat surge to her face.

"Because, I need you to get Laurie and Laurietta out the house so I can take the others to get their presents," Drew whispered.

"Oh… I can do that," May said, her face still red.

* * *

May pulled on a coat and called up the stairs to Laurie and Laurietta.

"Laurie! Laurietta! I'm going to go train, do you want to come?" she asked.

There was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.

"Yeah!" Laurie said happily.

"Are the others coming?" Laurietta asked.

"No… they wanted to finish their game," May lied.

"Oh… OK!" Laurietta said brightly.

"BYE!" They called simultaneously.

The front door closed with a bang. Drew ushered everyone downstairs.

"OK… has everyone got coats on?" Drew asked.

The children nodded.

"Do you know what you ant to get them?" Drew asked.

The children shook their heads.

"Maybe… you should tell us what you and May are getting them," Zara suggested.

Drew smiled at her.

"OK… but this is a huge secret," Drew said.

He led them up to his room. Once everyone was inside, he opened his cupboard. The children gasped. In a cushioned box lay 2 eggs. They were both a peachy-orange color with a pale yellow zigzag across the middle.

"Wow!!! Are they Pokemon eggs?" Bob asked.

"Yup, and they'll hatch soon… plus they get a stone to evolve the baby with when it's old enough," Drew said.

"That's what we should do!" Frederick gasped.

"Yeah! We could all get them something to use when they go traveling!!!" Casey said.

Well… they had an idea. And by all accounts… that was a start.

* * *

May released her and Drew's Pokemon on a field. They darted around hyperactively.

"Wow!! Your Pokemon are beautiful May," Laurie gushed.

May smiled and giggled. She had brought Beautifly, Blaziken, Eevee, Squirtle and Bulbasaur with her.

"Eevee is _so_ cute!" Laurietta sighed.

Laurie nodded.

"They all are," Laurie said.

Just then Drew's Pokemon sauntered over. Absol tackled Eevee playfully. Eevee tackled back. Beautifly and Masqueraine were circling each other in the air. Roselia and Bulbasaur were playing with each other in the tall grass. Blaziken, Flygon and Squirtle shook their heads at their love-struck companions.

"You know… Pokemon take after their trainers," Laurie said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yeah. A serious trainer will have serious Pokemon," Laurietta said.

"As opposed to a hyper trainer, who will have hyper Pokemon," Laurie finished.

May thought about this. If this was true… Brock's Pokemon stood no chance. She giggled at this thought.

"It's amazing how your and Drew's Pokemon get along. Almost like love," Laurie said suggestively.

May blushed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, stuttering slightly.

"Oh… nothing," Laurie said aloofly.

May, being as dense and oblivious as we have come to love her to be, believed her.

"OK!" May said brightly.

Laurietta sweatdropped.

"So… how long are you supposed to keep us distracted?" Laurietta asked.

"2 hours! I mean… oops," May said.

The twins laughed.

"It's OK. We won't tell. The others aren't very quiet anyway," Laurie said.

"Besides… Drew always does this! He's so sweet!" Laurietta said.

"He does?" May asked.

"Yeah! Every year, he takes us all out to get someone's birthday presents. And he always get everyone else something too!" Laurie said.

May thought about this for a moment. He did this every year? So… all these ears she'd known Drew as this… Hard-as-stone-nothing-fazes-me kind of guy… and he was keeping this whole sensitive side a secret. May smiled and blushed as she thought of him. The girls noticed and decided it was time for her to come back to reality.

"Can we have a practice battle?" Laurietta said.

"Sure!" May said.

* * *

2 hours later, the girls returned home to find everyone already back.

"Hey May. Did you have fun?" Drew asked her, as Laurie and Laurietta ran up the stairs.

"Totally! What did you get them?" May whispered.

"Well… the babies got them a grooming kit each. Frederick got them an autograph book each. Dougie got Laurie a Coordinator handbook and Laurietta a MC one. Casey and Harry got them a Pokenav each. Lionel got them a fanny pack each and some berries. Emily, Zara and Bob got them a Poketch, Laurie a red one and Laurietta blue. And we all chipped in to get them a Portable Pokeblock Maker," Drew said, ticking them off his fingers.

"Ummm… what can I get them?" May asked.

"It's all taking care of," Drew replied.

"Oh… what did I get them?" May asked.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"You'll have to see."

May huffed.

"Are… are you really going to let them go on their adventure?" May asked.

"Yeah," Drew replied.

"But… who will look after the others?" May asked.

"When we come to that speed bump, I'll work it out," Drew said.

May chewed her lip thoughtfully. Drew smiled at her.

"Thanks for today," Drew said.

May smiled.

"No problem! We all had fun!" May said happily.

Drew reached into the pocket of his lavender jacket. He pulled out a small blue box.

"Here. These are yours," Drew said.

May blushed and opened the box. Inside, was a pair of white gold studs, shaped like a rose with a Sapphire and an Emerald encrusted in them. May looked up at Drew.

"They're beautiful… but I don't deserve them," May said sadly.

"Yes, you do. Not many people would stay with a mad house full of kids. It's a thank you May. Take them," he said.

And with that, he walked into the kitchen. May blushed and looked at the earrings once more. Yeah… Drew was _definitely_ Prince Charming. She followed Drew into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to them both, they were being watched. Mark was watching them. He growled. There was no way Drew would win. He would make sure of that.

* * *

**Me: Done!! This is for everyone who has been begging me to update!!**

**Drew: …Am I made of money or something?**

**May: He does tend to use a lot of money!!**

**Confessions: But you're his girl!**

**Rachael: Not those women are trophies to be possessed.**

**Drew: You have got to stop listening to her talks on how men are sexist pigs!**

**Me: I never said that… I said men who claim women are.**

**May: …OK… anyway… please review.**

**Me: Please!!!**


	11. The World's Shortest Chapter

**Me: I'M ALIVE!!!!**

**May: YAY!!!**

**Drew: …I'm not so thrilled**

**Me: But Drew… who else would set you up with May?**

**Drew: Gee. I don't know. How about… EVERY OTHER CONTESTSHIPPING NUT IN THE WORLD!!!!**

**Me: …You like me really**

**Drew: No**

**May: Do you like me?**

**Drew: No**

**May: (cries and runs away)**

**Drew: Ummm…**

**Me: Go after her dummy!!**

**Drew: (leaves)**

**Me: …And now I'm alone. I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**  
**The World's Shortest Chapter So You Know I'm Alive**

The two weeks sped by and soon the twins' birthday arrived.

"Wake up!" Dougie yelled, jumping on Drew's bed.

"Dougie… how can I get up when Casey is sitting on me?" Drew asked.

Casey got off and Drew got up.

"Are the girls still asleep?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Should I wake May up?" Casey asked.

"No. Leave her. She deserves to lie in."

* * *

May was downstairs when the twins came down.

"Happy Birthday!!" they chorused simultaneously.

"Thanks!" Laurie said happily.

Dougie handed them their clothes.

"I picked them special for you!" he said.

Laurie was given a red shirt with a blue denim skirt and a red fanny pack. Laurietta was given a blue long-sleeved top with a pair of denim shorts and a blue fanny pack.

"Dougie!! These rock!!" Laurietta exclaimed.

The girls went upstairs and got changed. When they came back down, they were given there other gifts.

"OK guys. It's our turn," Drew said.

He picked up the eggs that were hidden under the cupboard and handed them to the girls.

"Happy Birthday from me and May," Drew said.

The girls' eyes swelled with tears.

"You two are… the best of big brother and sister ever!!" Laurie said.

May smiled brightly.

"Sure. We can adopt May," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"Or you could marry her!" Frederick pointed out.

May and Drew both blushed (May more noticeably than Drew).

"Who in their right mind would _want_ to marry Drew?" sneered a condescending voice from the doorway.

Mark emerged from the shadows and turned towards the birthday girls.

"Anything from Mom?" he asked.

"No," Laurietta said cautiously.

"Funny. I always get something," Mark smirked.

"Did you get them anything?" Drew challenged.

"Oh… I'm saving my surprise for later," Mark said.

He sauntered over to May.

"Hello May. You're looking lovely this morning," he said kissing her hand.

He left the living room.

"Ummm… so when's the party?" May asked.

"One," Drew replied, still looking down.

* * *

**Me: Heh… My computer got a virus so I couldn't update. I'm going to update all my stories and do this one again. Oh! And BTW… Love Is Like The Roses You Give Me has 300 reviews in 17 chapters!!! I'm hoping this story will beat that! So help a girl out and REVIEW!!! Next chapter… the party…**


	12. Party Surprise

**Me: So… maybe last chapter wasn't the shortest ever…**

**Drew: Duh!**

**Izzy: …Did he just say duh?**

**Me: That's what it says**

**May: …Yeah OK**

**Rachael: The world has gone insane**

**Drew: …Nobody here owns Pokemon. If they did, May might have had a chance at the Grand Festival**

**May: Hey!**

**Me: You've run out of insults against me haven't you**

**Drew: …Chapter 12**

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**Party Surprise**

The balloons were blown up. The streamers were scattered across the back lawn. The cake was cooking. There was just one problem…

"Where are the twins?" Drew asked.

* * *

Laurie and Laurietta sat in the study, gently rubbing the eggs they had received.

"This is… amazing," Laurie said.

"I know," Laurietta agreed.

"What do you think they'll be?"

"Pokemon I'm assuming."

"Laurietta."

"Hmmm… Eevee."

* * *

The girls finally made an appearance. Guests were already there.

"Guys! Go introduce yourself to people," Drew said.

"You invited _strangers_?! What kind of brother are you?!" Laurietta joked.

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"We're going," Laurie said quickly.

* * *

Laurietta made her way over to the snack table.

'_Forget people! I'm hungry and I'm stuffing my face with an assortment of finger food that we'll be eating for weeks,'_ she thought happily.

A boy dressed in blue jeans, a black top with white sleeves, and a red a scarf and a hat walked over (POKEMON DIAMOND GUY!!!).

"Hey. I'm Lucas," he said.

"Hi," Laurietta said.

"So… who dragged you here?"

Laurietta blinked confused.

"My brother."

"Do you even know whose birthday it is?"

"Do _you_?"

"No. But… here I am. She sounds like a snob though. I mean… this house is huge! So… I didn't get you name."

"Laurietta."

It didn't seem to a ring a bell to him.

"Do you travel Laurietta?"

"No. Do you?"

"Soon. I'm going to become the best Professor in the world."

"Good luck."

Just then, Laurie walked over.

"Hey sis."

"Hey. Who are you?"

"I'm Lucas."

Laurie shrugged.

"Hey. Hurry up. Drew said we have to blow out our candles soon."

Laurie walked off. Lucas stared dumbfounded at Laurietta.

"So… how snobby do you think I am?" Laurietta asked.

"Uhhh…"

Laurietta burst out laughing.

"This will definitely be the highlight of the party. I didn't even want a party. A bunch of strangers on my lawn? No thanks!" she said.

Lucas started to laugh too.

"Can we start again?" Lucas asked.

"Sure."

"My name is Lucas."

"Laurietta."

"Hey, the birthday girl is pretty cool. I hope I get to know her better. Anyway… my sis is calling me. See you."

He walked away. Laurietta smiled smally.

"Yeah… I hope so."

* * *

Laurie sat under the tree in her garden.

'_I hate these things,_' she thought.

A boy with sandy-brown hair walked over, a Vulpix following him loyally.

"Ummm... hello," Laurie said.

The boy ignored her.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?!!" Laurie demanded.

The boy turned to her.

"If you must know I'm Darien, Pokemon Coordinator," he said, running his hands through his hair.

(**AN: Familiar? Anyone? …No?**)

"Grrr! You're so snobby!" Laurie said.

"…Is that the best you can come up with? Very poor form green hair," he smirked.

"The name is Laurie jerk!" Laurie fumed.

"Hello Laurie jerk," he smirked.

"Your so infuriating! If you think you can come here and insult me, then you-" she began ranting.

Darien held a finger to her lip.

"Stop talking," he said.

He ran his hand through his hair once more.

"Happy birthday princess," he said.

* * *

The time to blow out the candles had arrived. A huge cake with 2 tiers came through, decorated in pink and blue.

"Make a wish! Casey said.

The girls closed their eyes, opened them again and inhaled their breathe when…

"HOUNDOOM!!!"

A black dog Pokemon roared mightily and ran towards the cake. It released a flamethrower. People were running and screaming. The next few moments were a blur. The Houndoom charging. Flames spurting everywhere like a fountain setting everything it touched alight. The red glow in the Pokemon's eyes, transfixed on May. A flame shooting straight towards her. Someone screaming her name… and Drew's lifeless body on the floor.

* * *

**Me: And that's how Drew died.**

**Drew: WHAT?!!!!**

**May: You killed him!!**

**Izzy: Oh my God!!!**

**Me: Yeah… well… I'm saying nothing. Please… REVIEW!!! Next chapter might make more sense…**


	13. Flames of the Past

**Me: Wow… I wonder what it is?**

**Izzy: What?**

**Me: He's not all that nice**

**May: Who isn't?**

**Me: He is good looking though…**

**Rachael: Who?**

**Me: Hmmm…**

**Drew: Earth to murderer!**

**Me: …Hi!**

**Rachael: Who are you talking about?**

**Me: People… weren't very happy that I killed Drew**

**Drew: I wasn't very happy**

**May: Does that mean the story is over?**

**Me: Well…**

**Everyone except me: NO!!!**

**Me: (Giggles) I knew you like this story Drew! I don't own Pokemon. Now… I think I owe you guys an explanation…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**  
**Flames Of The Past**

The rhythmic sounds of Drew's ventilator made the entire scene seem… surreal.

"W…will he be OK?" Laurie asked, her voice cracking.

"…It's Drew… he doesn't give up without a fight," May said just above a whisper.

Laurie shook her head.

"You make him sound like the robot in the gray suit," she said.

Laurie started to cry. Laurietta put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"May's right. Drew… he's been through this before. And he'll pull through again," Laurietta said.

May didn't register what the girls just said. She just stared at Drew's lifeless body, with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"I need to change his bandages," Nurse Gloom said, walking over to Drew.

The girls nodded and left.

"It was scary how that happened," Laurietta said.

* * *

**Flashback**

Houndoom charged towards the cake, sending frosting everywhere. He stood on the table and roared, releasing a powerful flamethrower.

"Run guys!" Laurie shouted.

"This way!" Laurietta said, ushering everyone indoors.

The Houndoom surveyed the area. It's glowing red eyes fixed on May who was making sure everyone was indoors. Houndoom ran towards her, readying a powerful flamethrower attack.

"MAY!!"

Drew pushed May out of the way of the flames… and putting himself in the path. The flames hit him… and he fell to the ground, a lifeless lump on the floor.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Nurse Gloom came back out.

"He'll live… but… they're may be some problems…" Nurse Gloom trailed off.

She left. The Kingly siblings, except Laurie and Laurietta, began to cry. Drew scrunched his eyes.

"Drew?" May asked hopefully.

He lay there. May closed her eyes.

'_Please be OK_,' she thought.

* * *

Inside Drew's subconscious… 

"Hello?" Drew asked.

His voice echoed back at him. He looked at the ground… or rather… where the ground should be. Below him he saw a boy aged 7 with emerald hair. He was playing happily in… hid garden.

"Yeah OK… I'll play along with this," he said.

He fell through the air and landed next to the boy.

"Ummm… hi," Drew said.

The boy didn't register him. Just then two younger girls, about 3, entered the garden. They were identical.

"Drew!" they called simultaneously.

"What?" Drew and the boy asked.

Drew stared at the boy. It was him… _he_ was the boy.

"Mark's home," Laurie said.

"Great…" little Drew said, sarcastically.

Just then, a large Houndoor ran towards little Drew.

"AAAHHH!!!" the girls screamed.

It released a relatively weak flamethrower than hit little Drew. Directly. Little Drew fell to the floor. Big Drew turned to the door and saw Mark with a smirk on his face.

"I'm home little bro," he said.

* * *

May sat alone with Drew. She held his hand, praying that he'd wake up.

"Drew… please wake up. Don't you want to… make a sarcastic comment?" May asked.

He lay there.

"Please wake up. Who else am I going to beat in contests? Well… OK. I've beaten you once. But I'm stronger now. And I wanted to prove that. And what about Johto?"

He still lay there.

"Isn't there anything worth waking up for? Your Pokemon? Your brothers and sister?"

Nothing. Angry tears spilt down her face.

"What about me then?"

"Don't go all Soap Opera on me."

May sat up and saw Drew, smiling weakly at her.

"Drew!" She cried.

She hugged him. He winced in pain.

"Sorry!" she said apologetically.

Drew shook his head.

"Don't be."

"I'm never going to complain about you being mean again!"

"Don't lie."

There was a knock on the door. Mark stood there.

"Oh… your up," he said.

Drew grunted.

"May… could you leave us for a moment?" he asked.

"Why should I?" May asked.

"Because regardless of your first impressions… he's my little brother and I love him. I want to make sure he's OK."

'_Please don't tell me she believes that lie,_' Drew thought desperately.

"Oh… OK… look after him," she said softly.

'_Aw Geez._'

May left and Mark sauntered over.

"He Drew-l," he sneered.

"Houndoor evolved then," Drew said angrily.

"Aww! You noticed! How sweet!" Mark said, oozing sarcasm.

"Why did you set it on May?"

"What? Why would I do such a thing?"

"How should I know how your twisted little mind works?"

Mark sneered.

"Get well soon. Or preferably… don't," he said.

He turned to the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned to face Drew once more.

"Oh… and I wonder what will happen," Mark said, a sinister grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

"Well… with you in the hospital… who will look after May?"

Mark laughed sinisterly and left Drew… with a horrified look on his face.

* * *

**Me: So there you go. He's not dead**

**May: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STICKING ME WITH THAT SLEAZEBALL**

**Drew: …What did I do now?**

**Izzy: I think she means Mark**

**Rachael: You're getting faster at updating.**

**Me: Yeah… well when people threatened me with vegetables… I thought I should update. So… REVIEW!!!**


	14. A New Mark?

**Me: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I AM SO VERY SORRY!!**

**Izzy: Don't worry… I'm sure the readers don't hate you for not updating**

**Drew: I wouldn't be so sure**

**Me: …**

**May: Oh no**

**Rachael: Not again…**

**Drew: What?**

**Rachael: She's been watching a lot of Fruits Basket lately…**

**Drew: OK**

**Izzy: And Ritsu seems to have left an impression**

**Drew: Who?**

**May: You're about to see in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**

**Me: I'M SORRY WORLD!!! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I'M SORRY FOR HAVING TOO MANY STORIES AND NOT UPDATING SOME!!! I'M SORRY FOR WRITING THIS FIC BECAUSE I'M SURE PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT!!**

**Drew: …Oh… Ummm… A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon…**

**Me: I'M SORRY EVERYONE WHO THOUGHT I OWNED IT!! I'M SORRY I LET YOU DOWN!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**

**Rachael: Oh boy…**

* * *

**Chapter 14 A New Mark?**

This was… awkward. No. Scratch that. We've passes that point. This was… uncomfortably awkward to say the least. Dinner without Drew… and with Mark.

"So… Mark. You're a TV judge?" May asked.

"Yes. I judge singers over all regions," he replied.

The conversation stopped there. Almost everyone had left, except for May, Mark, Laurie and Laurietta. Laurietta judged the piece of meat on her plate.

"Did you cook this?" Laurietta asked.

Mark glowered.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Gee. Maybe it's because you gave her food poisoning last time, because you neglected to cook the chicken," Laurie suggested.

May looked uncertainly at the food Mark had prepared. Mark sighed.

"Why can't you believe I've changed? I know I can be a royal pain and I know Drew will always be your favorite big brother… but can't you give me a chance? Please?" he pleaded.

May looked sympathetically up at him. She shot the girls a '_please try_' look. They sighed.

"Fine. I'll eat it. But I feel sick later, I'm going to have to kill you," Laurietta said.

* * *

The girls were upstairs. May and ark were scrubbing away at the plates.

"You know we have a dishwasher, right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah… but Drew always hand-washed them, May replied.

"Yeah, and Drew knows best!" Mark sneered.

May glared.

"Drew tends to, yes!" she growled.

Mark sound once more and continued to wash.

"I don't hate him. Everyone thinks I do. But how could I? He's my little brother and I love him. But Drew's always been distant. But I guess that's my fault."

"…How?"

"Mom always said I was perfect. She said I was the smart one, the handsome one, the athletic one, the funny one… and I guess I was. But at that point, all Drew could do was… well… sit and plays with his toys. But as we grew up, I kept being the best. And… Drew could never do half the things I could. He can't draw, or surf or anything! Drew was cast in a pretty big shadow. He had to prove himself and he hated me for it."

"Drew doesn't need to prove anything. He's funny and amazing and kind and gentle and sweet and…" she lead off blushing.

"I wouldn't know… he won't let me in," Mark said.

There was a silence where the only sound was the sound of plates hitting off each other. Just then Dougie ran in.

"Casey's been sick!" he reported.

He ran back up the stairs. Mark groaned.

"Great! They'll love me for that!" he said, exasperated.

"Who will?"

"The kids! They all hate me! And… I don't want them to. I want to like me like they like Drew. Is that too much to ask for?" he asked.

May shook her head.

"Maybe… you could do something nice for them!" May said.

Mark smiled.

"Yeah! They've always liked the beach," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! So… we'll take them tomorrow!"

May left to mop up the puke that Casey had so thoughtfully spread everywhere. Mark smirked at May's retreating body.

"Heh… poor, gullible May. I _love_ my brother. Tch. Don't worry though. You'll be mine soon. And poor Drew will be pushed out the picture. I hear there's no greater pain than a lost love. We'll see," Mark said.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Were you expecting more? I'M SORRY!!**

**Drew: No! They weren't!!**

**Me: Oh… OK!**

**May: Aww! Maybe Mark isn't so bad…**

**Drew: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!**

**May: (happily) Yeah!**

**Rachael: So anyway… REVIEW!!**

**Izzy: Please!**

**Me: Oh! And Damion (That guy next door) wants me to advertise his new fic: Takaya Academy! BYE!!!**


	15. The Devil Wears Speedos

**Me: Hmmm… I really need to start updating!**

**May: Did you have that block thingy?**

**Me: Sort of…**

**Drew: Yes or no?**

**Me: Well… I had so many ideas… that they all ended up trying to get out at once… so there were a block of sorts. Yes.**

**May: That can happen?**

**Drew: Apparently. A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, it would still be in season 1.**

**Me: (sigh) Depressing but true. Chapter 15!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
****The Devil Wears Speedos**

The sun beat down hard on May's face.

"OK! Go on guys! We're here!" she grinned.

"Yay!" the kids yelled.

Just like Mark promised, he had taken them all to the beach. Everyone was excited! …Except for two girls who knew better.

"What is he up to?" Laurietta muttered.

Laurie sighed.

"I don't know… but it can't be good! He keeps looking at May, at talking to May and touching May…"

"No! Where is he? I'm going to break off his arms and make him eat them! _Uncooked_!" Laurietta snarled.

She was about to charge at Mark, when Laurie grabbed her.

"What's that going to do?"

"He's not a problem if he's 6 feet under!"

Laurie shook her head.

"And what about the little ones? Do you think they want to see their sister fighting with their brother? What kind of message is that for them?" Laurie asked.

Laurietta pouted.

"A message that no-one touches May but Drew."

"… Are being a possessive kinda sister-in-law?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"…Do you have any idea how weird you sound?"

"It's a genetic thing."

"True."

Laurietta sighed.

"What are we going to do? May is too nice and naïve to believe that Mark is doing something. So we need evidence. But Mark is too smart and, let's face it, evil to give any hints or anything! And if we tell Drew…"

"Then we'll be causing him unnecessary worry and it might effect how he recovers," Laurie said.

"Then what do we do?"

"We keep an eye on him. But be as discreet as possible."

* * *

Laurietta breathed the crisp sea air in. It was so calming at the beach.

"Heads up!"

Laurietta looked up and-

"Ow!"

She looked angrily down at the culprit. A neon green Frisbee.

"Are you al- Hey! Birthday girl!"

Laurietta looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Lucas! Hi!"

Lucas grinned at the girl and sheepishly picked up the Frisbee.

"You know… when someone says heads up… you don't actually put your head up. You duck," he said.

"You know… when someone throws a Frisbee… you don't actually miss it. You catch it," Laurietta countered.

"Touché."

Laurietta winked.

"So… how's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Err…"

"He's OK. He's still in hospital, but he's not dead. Thanks for asking."

Lucas sighed.

"Man… that must really have depressed your birthday!"

"You'd think. But you know what it's like! He likes to put on a show! It's a coordinator thing."

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Laurietta laughed and waved at her sister.

"There you are! Honestly! I leave you for a minute and you leave me to flirt with some guy!"

"He _wishes_ I was flirting with him!" Laurietta snorted.

Lucas grinned.

"And she wishes that I'd flirt back."

Laurie shook her head.

"Whatever. So… you're Lucas right?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you Nurse Joy's nephew?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Lucas smiled again.

"See you girls later. I have a game to win!" he said.

Laurietta laughed.

"Not if you catch like that!" she smirked.

Lucas laughed sheepishly and left. Laurie looked at Laurietta and giggled.

"Ooh! Someone's got a boyfriend!" she laughed.

"Someone's going to die!" Laurietta growled.

Laurie screamed and ran.

* * *

"What was he thinking?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea," Zara said.

"I mean really… Speedos?"

"What a fashion victim!"

The girl's giggled. They couldn't believe that the fashion victim was their brother!

Mark growled at the kids. He just wanted to drown the brats! But he doubted May would like that.

"Aah! Dougie! Don't do that! You're going to hurt yourself!" Zara yelled.

"No I won't!"

Mark groaned. These people… this place… he hated them all. He smirked to himself as a thought came to mind. Yes… that _would_ be fun. That would be very fun! He may hate what he is forced to do, to socialize with the inferior runts that made up his family, but he loved to prove to Drew that he was better than him. He would always be better than him. If Drew wouldn't remember that… well… he would have to go back in the dark room. And there, he would break.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Drew: Ummm… dark room?**

**Me: Yeah… ummm… maybe the rating might have to go up as a bit… and maybe the category might change…**

**Drew: To what?**

**Me: An M rated Romance/Angst… heh…**

**May: Ummm… well… it sounds like good idea… but…**

**Me: OK! Review and vote! I can make this work without the M! You decide!! REVIEW!! And like I say... I'm not too sure, so don;t worry !None of my stories actually have a definite plot! I tend to wing it! (Wink)**


	16. Twin Telepathy

**Me: I'm updating!**

**Drew: I'm well aware.**

**Me: And it's just us here!**

**Drew: …Why?**

**Me: Because you're in hospital! And… I thought we could get to talk one-on-one! Me and May do it all the time!**

**Drew: …OK…**

**Me: So, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Harley would have mysteriously disappeared with his Cacturne and Cookies…**

**Drew: …Chapter… ummm… what chapter are we on?**

**Me: I do that all the time. I think we're on 16?**

**Drew: That will do.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 (we think)  
****Twin Telepathy**

"Do you think… I look OK in this?" Laurie asked uncertainly.

Laurietta sighed.

"Yes. You look OK. Just like you did in the purple T-shirt, the yellow sun dress and the orange halter top. You look amazing in absolutely anything. Clothes don't make a difference to you. Now pick something and let's go!" Laurietta demanded.

Laurie laughed. She knew Laurietta hated shopping with her, just as she knew she didn't like the dress she was wearing and how she knew there was a reason she wanted to get out of the shop.

"…What's wrong baby sis?" she asked.

"I just-"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"You big softie! Come here!"

Laurie wrapped her arms around the slightly younger girl. Laurietta cried softly onto her sister's shoulder.

"Drew will be OK," Laurie said.

"She said there might be complications. I've been thinking about this for 2 weeks! What if Drew doesn't get better? What if the medication gives him brain damage or something?"

"Like Drew is going to let something like that keep him down!"

* * *

"Mr. Kingly, please get back in to bed," Nurse Gloom said.

Drew shook his head and slowly made his way towards the door. The pain of merely moving brought tears to his eyes, but Drew refused to lie in bed and do nothing. He wanted to go home.

"If I thought you were ready to move, I would have given you a course of physiotherapy. You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I don't care. As long as I'm out of here and with my family," he said. The phone rang and Nurse Gloom sighed.

"That's probably one of the twins now. What should I say Mr Kingly? Sorry, he's not here right now because he seems bent on deteriorating what little health he has left?" she asked.

Drew sighed.

"I don't think I like you," he said.

"And shockingly I'm OK with that. So are you going to answer that or am I?"

* * *

"I'm not a happy Buneary," Laurie pouted.

"Why?" Laurietta asked.

"I can't find my aqua sequined halter top with the navy blue ribbon ties! The one that looks great with the baby blue skinny jeans I bought when I bought the chocolate cowboy boots!"

"…We're talking about clothes right?"

"Yeah."

"I think I saw it in the Bathroom."

"Cool!"

Laurie was about to leave the room, when Laurietta grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Laurie asked.

Laurietta held her sister closer.

"I know. You miss him as well."

Laurie nodded, her face no longer lit with her signature smile.

"Can we-"

"Sure! I'll bring the cookies!"

* * *

A small smile spread on Drew's face.

"I thought I could smell cookies," he said.

Laurietta jumped on him. Drew winced.

"OK… you want me dead," he said.

"We want you home yelling at us because we're leaving our clothes everywhere," Laurie said.

"I'm sorry. _We_?" Laurietta smirked.

"Fine _me_," Laurie pouted.

Drew chuckled.

"I hope you two aren't like this when I… guys we need to talk."

Laurie gasped.

"Oh my gosh, he's dumping us!"

"He's found younger twins!"

"I bet its Kyla and Brooke!"

"Oh! I see how it is! We don't fit in those frilly dresses anymore, so you move on!"

"Lolly… I'm serious."

Laurietta gasped.

"He called me Lolly... What's wrong?"

Drew sighed and sat up.

"…You're 11 now…"

* * *

Laurie sat on her bed stroking her egg. Every so often, it would move and Laurie couldn't help but giggle. Laurietta lay on the floor. Suddenly she growled and stood up.

"I can't believe you're even considering this!" she snapped.

"I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid! I know you are… how could we?"

Laurie hugged her egg close.

"What's wrong with having a dream?"

"I know… I want to go too. But what about the others? We can't leave them! And Drew… if we went, then he couldn't!"

"Laurietta…"

"I'm fine! I just… I just… I…"

She erupted into tears. Laurie held her.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone to see him. You… you're not supposed to cry. That's my job and I can't stand by and let you take it. You're the strong one! So… s-stop it right now! I'm the big sister and you have to listen to me!"

Laurietta looked up, he eyes puffy and red. She suddenly… erupted into giggles.

"Please… don't ever try that 'big sister' thing again," she laughed.

She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Now… I've cried all day… so that means I'm won't be able to cry for a few years now."

* * *

**Me: This… was a quick update and I know it was short and vague, but it was an update.**

**Drew: Why?**

**Me: So people would know how you're doing.**

**Drew: And?**

**Me: To bring in a plot twist.**

**Drew: And?**

**Me: …Because if I don't now, I'll forget about this fic.**

**Drew: There we go. I suppose I'd better ask for some reviews. Why is this your most popular story?**

**Me: … I have no clue… REVIEW!!**


End file.
